User talk:Roy Batty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wasteland Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flamethrower page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sxerks (Talk) 15:56, 21 December 2010 RE: edits Nope, now way of transferring edits from an IP to a user. But, please don't re-edit for the sake of credit. The correct way is to edit the IPs profile page and list your account as the one who edited during a certain time.--Sxerks 19:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Given that you're the most active user here recently (sadly I don't have much time for editing it - too busy with The Vault), I made you an administrator of the wiki. Enjoy! Ausir(talk) 00:43, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the honor. Wasteland has been my favorite single player game since the day it came out. I remember wishing my school bus driver would drive faster so I could run to the local gaming store to buy it! Roy Batty 20:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Good work Hi, I've been meaning to spend more time on the wiki but don't have any. Good work Dude101 12:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I tried to do my best making the Rad suit and Kevlar suit description but I am new to making new pages and head lines, so you helping the page become more helpful is reassuring to my edit so thanks again. (If you dont understand my message I am sorry i'm just bad with words.) Not a problem and thanks for the support. Roy Batty 20:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Fallout The only Fallout information here should be about references to Wasteland in Fallout games. Ausir(talk) 21:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it's because we imported some templates in the beginning from The Vault, so that it's easier to use existing ones than to start over. But some of them are not needed. Ausir(talk) 21:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Figured I'd say hi, seeing as you're one of the admins around here. I'm probably going to spend some time here. Talked to Ausir about making me an admin, but it seems like he's been banned from wikia. I was going to ask if I could adopt this wiki, get bureaucrat position. Hope that's okay with you. I've got quite a lot of experience with admin duties. Already admin on the Fallout wiki in Norwegian and English as well as the Red Dead Redemption wiki. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 22:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Considering the low number of edits you have on this wiki, and the fact there are two active admins that can handle "admin duties", it really doesn't make much sense for you to try to adopt it. And, seeing that there isn't a bureaucrat, Roy probably should be the one to adopt it, as I am a Crat/Admin on like 20 wikis.--Sxerks 02:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiki fork Hi Roy, I hear that Ausir is planning to fork the wiki and put a copy of it on Curse. Are you aware of this? The open license allows him to do that, although it's always a shame to see a wiki split like that! Wikia will support this wiki of course, and it will still be available whether there is a version on Curse or not... so please let me know if you need anything. Ausir isn't currently able to edit here, so if you and the other active admin want me to adjust rights (including setting one or both of you as bureaucrats) please let me know. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I very much can edit the wiki, I just can't log in, ever since I was permanently banned from Wikia (which is one of the major reasons I decided to move the Wasteland Wiki to Curse as well - it would be quite a shame if I couldn't edit it, being the founder and all). And, of course, as one of the admins and major contributors to the project, you are very much invited to rejoin the project once it's up (although I won't begrudge you if you decide to stay on Wikia). And Sannse, please don't bother to block me, I'm using a dynamic IP. Ausir 23:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Ausir, as I've said, if you (or Curse) have anything to say to Wikia or Wikia communities, you can do so via . -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) npc encounters one list of enemy encounters can be found here, those types of pages need a category too, Category:Creatures or Category:Wasteland_creatures? --Sxerks 20:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC)